disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumière
Lumiere is a candelabra with a French accent voiced by Jerry Orbach from Disney's 1991 hit Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. When Belle first meets him, he says "mademoiselle" to her. In the end, the spell is broken and is tranformed back to human, and so are the other characters. Next to Belle, Lumiere is Beast's best friend. Personality Lumiere is a kind-hearted, yet rebellious, servant of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, demonstrated when the Beast often turns to Lumiere and no one else for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality also often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, whom prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules so as to avoid any trouble for himself and anyone else, but as shown many times in the game and film series, he values Cogsworth like a brother. Beauty and the Beast The kind-hearted but rebellious maître d' of the Beast's castle, he has been transformed into a candelabra. He has a habit of disobeying his master's strict rules, sometimes leading to tension between them, but the Beast often turns to him for advice. Depicted as a bit of a Ladies man, as he is frequently seen with Babette the Featherduster and immediately takes to Belle. Later appearances Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas He is prepared to celebrate Christmas with or without his master's consent. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumiere has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Fifi. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumiere and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm that Gaston will eventually meet his doom). Lumiere holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life, and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth, and a few more servants arrive and get them back to safety. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Lumiere reappers in the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales DVD, along with Cogsworth, Belle, Mrs. Potts, Beast, etc. House of Mouse Lumiere has made numerous cameos in the animated television series House of Mouse. His most notable role in the show is an episode in which he arrives as a restaurant critic, but none of the employees know this until the end, due to the sneaky Mortimer Mouse tricking them into believing he's the critic. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks Lumiere is a meetable character. He is also in parades and shows. He has recently went from a rare character to a little common. Kingdom Hearts (series) Lumiere is a character from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is a candelabra with two candles for hands, and a third for a head. He travels by jumping. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Lumiere's role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is similar to that of Cogsworth. Both of them patrol the castle and keep watch for intruders, forcing Roxas and Xion to avoid their sight. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit After the events of Kingdom Hearts, the world of Beast's Castle was restored, Beast locked his servants in the Dungeon after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came, the servants were freed and helped Sora save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumiere and the others showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy a shortcut to Beast's Room. Second Visit When Belle and Beast try to form a party to forget about what happened, Xaldin attacked again, and stole the Beast's precious rose. Then Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts told the heroes about the importance of the rose - Beast's last hope of finding love before the last petal falls from the rose. Lumiere is then last seen observing the romantic dance between the Beast and Belle after Xaldin was defeated and the rose was returned safely. It is assumed that after Sora defeated Xemnas at The World that Never Was, Lumiere reclaimed his human form (considering that the Beast recovered his human form). Gallery 4275529056 1a96a02cbf.jpg|Lumiere in Disney Parks batbenchantedcastle_0782.jpg|Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas normal_bellesmagicalworld_559.jpg|Lumier in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World normal_beautyandthebeast_1288.jpg|Lumiere with Beast batb_1013.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth normal_beautyandthebeast_3418.jpg|Lumiere with Mrs. Potts and Fifi 2937536514_41d2890c2d.jpg|Lumiere in Disney on Ice 357765700_d9604e6df5.jpg|Lumiere dancing in Disney Parks 3511694582_e96be78161.jpg|Lumiere Topiary 4318967599_466c5eb575_m.jpg|Lumiere with Sebastian in Disney Parks 405249360_66cf39d390.jpg|Lumiere with Cogsworth in Disney Parks Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere in Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights with Mrs. Potts and Chip. beautyandthebeast_2428.jpg|Lumiere sings Be Our Guest normal_beautyandthebeast_5220.jpg|Human Lumiere Ma3017.gif|Lumiere Apl155.gif|Lumiere normal_beautyandthebeast_4616.jpg|Lumiere in The Castle War Trivia es:Lumiere Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Slender characters Category:Characters Category:Tragic characters